Signs
by N. Welles
Summary: And from the way his baby brother described his little sister’s leaving, she had left in a hurry, seems like Ben had scared her too.


Disclaimer: Dark Angel doesn't belong to me. It belongs to many, many people starting with James Cameron, Charles Eglee and other people whose names escape me. Also please do not sue me because then I won't have any money to pay for my medication.

Summary: And from the way his baby brother described his little sister's leaving, she had left in a hurry, seems like Ben had scared her too.

Author Note: This is my first fanfiction ever to be posted, so please be nice and R&R, please?

**_Signs _**

No matter how hard Zack tried there were four of his brothers and sisters, he couldn't separate. The first obvious two before they got out of Manticore were Syl and Krit. But as he went to visit Ben, who was in a new foster home believed to be the sixth family he had came to stay with in his short life out of Manticore when he was only eleven. Zack had found Jorja, another Manticore escapee hiding in Ben's closet. It was obvious that the two siblings weren't playing hide and seek rather it was hide the sibling that was not suppose to be in the same state, with another barcode relative. Zack had shaken his head disapprovingly. They knew how easily they could get caught.

He then sighed, he knew he taught them better and now he would have to move each sister away, to a different state but there was something strangely disturbing about Jorja and Ben.

All of them, all twelve of them should of had a small amount of hair hanging from their heads. A luxury they had never had before but as he visited Ben he noted, his freshly cut hair, Manticore style.

When Jorja stood up in the closet, a wig fell from her head and she too had a Manticore buzz cut. 

Zack stared at them like he would if he was face to face with an anomalie in the basement. Not a stare he would have thought he would ever give any of his siblings. But he did although there was nothing he could do. They had disturbed him.

He had made Jorja move to another state but every time he'd leave to visit another sibling, she would visit Ben. And when he came to see how his little brother was doing he knew Jorja was hiding some where. Remembering the times he had caught them together. Or how he had spied on them before he made his presents known, there was not much he could do other then strapping Jorja to a chair in a state away from Ben and even then she would probably break her restraints. Nothing could stop her from seeing her favourite big brother and donating some of her teeth that were late to be replace with new ones to his god, to her god. 

Through the years Zack saw some of the signs and noted them when he saw his brother, he also noticed that when Ben reached nineteen, Jorja had left. And from the way his baby brother described his little sister's leaving, she had left in a hurry, seems like Ben had scared her too.

He knew that was what sent Ben over the edge and began his killing spree, even pleading with his younger brother not to do it didn't get through to Ben.

Ben didn't tell his older brother, Zack, that before Jorja had left she had called him something that had destroyed him. That made him want to be punished. But most of all that made him want one of his siblings to do something he couldn't because he thought it would betray the Blue Lady and everything she stood for. But that didn't end his wanting, his wanting for one of his siblings to end it, to just end it all.

Tears fell down Zack's face as he watched his littlest sister do something, he couldn't. He distanced himself far from them watching them with his enchanced vision. He was a bit angered about them not being alert until they heard the helicopter and the vehicles heading toward them.

With two broken legs he knew his little brother wouldn't be able to walk, and he knew his sister wouldn't be able to carry him. And as he went to intervene as Ben told Max about the good place, he heard a snap, he then saw Ben's eyes close almost immediately and his body go limp, Max had snapped his neck at his moments earlier request. Zack shoulders slumped and a sob escaped his lips but Max was to busy with her own to hear him.

Zack shook his head and cursed himself, like many times he had done before. Ben was another name added to the list of the siblings he couldn't save. 


End file.
